Surviving the Holidays
by Torie Rilistkrytcat
Summary: Alejandro is the kind of person who starts getting into the Christmas spirit from the beginning of November, and despite Heather's hatred of the holiday he's determined to make her celebrate the weeks leading up to Christmas. A collection of short, pointless ficlets about Aleheather celebrating the holiday season. A/H (probably the most stupid and pointless fic I will ever write.)
1. November 1

**Yes. It's the beginning november and I'm starting a Chtistmas fic. Hey, you all knew I was insane. I'm already getting into the Christmas spirit :P**

**This is going to be a pathetic, pointless collection of Christmassy (Yeah, that's a word now. I don't care if it doesn't actually exist. It's a word because I say it is :P ) ficlets. I am already apologising for how lame this fic is going to be.**

**Also- I'd just like to note that since they're in Canada, they will have already celebrated thanksgiving, which is in mid-October in Canada as opposed to late november like it is in the US, therefore thanksgiving will have happened prior to my fic.**

**Oh, and yes, I don't own total drama.**

* * *

Heather was not really a Christmas person. She may have loved receiving gifts from people, but that was probably the only part of it she liked. For her, Christmas had been nothing but a time to be wrapped up in her pretentious parents' social life: each year, they had a designer tree installed and decorated for them by some department store, and had ridiculous parties for all their millions of "friends"- people they only knew due to status- where they served canapés made from foods Heather swore were unfit for human consumption. She usually only received thoughtless gift cards from her parents, while her siblings received far superior presents. Usually, she liked to sit down and let it wash over her, without really taking it in.

Of course, Alejandro was the complete opposite. His family was the kind with age-old Christmas traditions and an extremely festive attitude to the whole season. Having moved in with him, Heather suddenly found herself plonked in the middle of festive cheer. Alejandro was the kind of person who, just one day after trick or treaters had kept them up half the night demanding candy, began making preparations for Christmas.

"You're kidding, right?" Heather complained when Alejandro told he wanted to go shopping for decorations for their apartment. "It's the first of november!"

"_Si_..." Alejandro said slowly, giving her a look that clearly conveyed he thought just under two months until Christmas was the normal time to begin getting into the holiday spirit. Which, Heather thought brusquely, it _wasn't_, not in her opinion anyway. She wasn't a big holiday person, and having only recently been forced to celebrate Canadian Thanksgiving with Alejandro and his family and just last night handed out Halloween candy to bratty trick-or-treaters, she was hoping to have a slight break from "holiday cheer". Evidently, that was not going to happen.

"Are you not excited about our first Christmas living together, Heather?" Alejandro asked, leaning in and smirking at her. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Firstly, I'm not a Christmas person," she sniffed. "And secondly- uh, News Flash... It's NOT Christmas!"

"It's close-" Alejandro began, but Heather raised a perfectly kept eyebrow.

"Close?" she scoffed. "_Close_? It's the first of November! Normal people don't start thinking about Christmas until December!"

Alejandro just sighed, clicking his tongue teasingly at Heather as though she was so uneducated in the matter of holidays. He stepped around, sitting beside her on the loveseat, an arrogant gleam in his eyes.

"Maybe not in your family," he informed her, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders- Heather scowled at this. "But in my family, Christmas has always been a time of tradition. In November, we begin our Christmas shopping and making preparations for the holidays. When it gets to mid November, we put up decorations in the house, and in December we indulge in Christmas activities like ice skating, watching festive movies and midnight mass-"

"Aw, and do you go carolling in a one horse open sleigh, too?" Heather cut him off sarcastically. "Seriously? That sounds like the kind of Christmas people have in those cr*ppy movies about 'Christmas miracles' and all that junk." Heather shook her head. This was not her first Christmas since dating Alejandro, but the previous year they hadn't really spent it together; they'd only been able to set aside an hour to exchange presents before Alejandro went back to his family.

"There is nothing wrong with liking Christmas traditions," Alejandro defended, and Heather rolled her eyes.

"Five year olds like Christmas."

"Five year olds like chocolate, but that doesn't stop you from indulging in the odd piece when you think no one is looking," Alejandro teased, smirking at her. "That is a _muy_ pathetic excuse, Heather."

Heather just scowled in response, flipping her hair. He may have liked Christmas, she thought bitterly, but she didn't even know how to- it had never been something she really participated in, especially not so far from the actual date itself. In her house, the tree would usually go up a day or two before Christmas itself, and come down on boxing day at the latest. Christmas shopping would usually be done online, to avoid any hassle. Now, she realised with a sigh, her indifferent attitude towards the holiday wouldn't cut it if she was living with Alejandro.

"Look, Chica," Alejandro purred, rubbing her shoulder slightly. Heather knew that tone of voice far too well; he was about to sugar coat what he said to try and smooth-talk Heather into doing what he wanted. "I know that you have never really enjoyed Christmas. But this year will be different, won't it? You will be living with me now, Heather, and unlike with your parents you can actually enjoy the holiday..."

"I doubt it," Heather sniffed stubbornly, but Alejanddo's lips curled into a smirk.

"We'll se about that, _mi reina_," he grinned at her. Heather may not have liked the holidays, but he was determined to soak up as much of the festive atmosphere as he could, and whether she liked it or not Heather was going to be part of the holiday season.

* * *

**Yeah, this is a lame and very short first chapter, but I wanted to have a bit of an intro chapter before they actually did stuff.**

**Basically, this is just going to be a stupid pointless bunch of ficlets about Alejandro and Heather celebrating (Or, in Heather's case, being forced to celebrate) the holiday season together. **

**Once again, sorry for how stupid this fic is :P (and for the fact that I'm posting a Christmas fic in early November. I'm that weird.)**


	2. November 7

**Disclaimer:**

***singing off-key***

_**I do not own Total Drama!**_

_**Fa la la la la, la la la la!**_

* * *

The last time Heather had set foot in the mall, it had been decked out for Halloween; everywhere she looked (or tried _not_ to look) there had been black and orange garlands, and tacky plastic ghosts and pumpkins leered out from almost every shop window that she passed. Now, the decor had almost magically transformed. The black and orange hues had been replaced with shades of deep red, forest green and a few glittering touches of silver, gold and white. Christmas trees towered proudly over shoppers, and the false cobwebs in the windows had been swapped for dashes of fake snow. The moment they entered the mall, Heather could see just how much Alejandro loved the festive decorations, stopping to admire every extravagantly decorated window with an almost childlike appreciation.

Heather did _not_ share this appreciation.

"Last year, I believe they decorated with pale blue and silver, but I _much_ prefer the red and gold theme this year," Alejandro commented, studying the giant Christmas tree that had been set up near the escalators in the mall. Heather just sipped at the latté she'd purchased from one of the cafés nearby, staring dully up at the tree. There may have been a small part of her that liked it, but most of her still stubbornly found the whole idea stupid. What, she thought snidely, was the point of setting up a Christmas tree, anyway? It had always seemed ridiculous to her- who on earth had come up with the idea of sticking a fat tree that shed pine needles everywhere in their home and decorating it with glass balls? It was absurd...

"I think we should decorate our apartment with a colour theme, Heather," Alejandro decided, turning to grin at his girlfirned. "What do you think, _mi amor_?"

Heather just gave an unenthusiastic huff. "Do we even need to decorate our apartment? It's not like it's the law..."

However, she fell silent at the melodramatic look Alejandro was giving her.

"Are you suggesting, Chica, that we do _not_ decorate our apartment?" he gasped in mock horror, but she could see the clear amusement in his eyes. Still, Heather nodded coldly.

"Uh, yeah." she sniffed, folding her arms. "There really is no point..."

"There is a point," Alejandro countered with a smirk. "It would make me happy."

Heather couldn't help cocking an eyebrow at his answer. "Then I _definitely_ don't want to decorate the apartment..."

Alejandro just laughed, before slipping his arm through hers and leading her in the direction of the department store anyway. Heather may not have wanted to decorate the apartment, but that wasn't going to stop him from doing so. Since he had the higher paying job, he was the one who paid the mortgage and bills (most of the money Heather earned went on getting her hair or nails done, or a weekly new pair of shoes) and therefore, he felt he had every right to decorate the apartment for the holiday season, even if it annoyed Heather- in fact, especially if it annoyed Heather.

"I do not understand the aversion you have to Christmas, Heather," Alejandro tutted as he pulled her along, and Heather rolled her eyes.

"I don't know- I just think it's _really_ lame that you're getting really psyched about it when it's so early," she muttered. "I mean, it's still early November! Do we really need to get decorations now?"

"If we do not get them now, then the only ones that will be left are the broken decorations or the ugly ones no one wants to buy," Alejandro pointed out, before stopping outside the department store. Heather stifled a groan; she may have thought the rest of the mall was festive, but this store was the epitome of Christmas cheer. The windows were decorated with several elaborate, moving displays that families were crowded outside to watch, and when they stepped inside a chipper instrumental carol was playing. Heather gritted her teeth.

"Oh, come ON!" she complained, folding her arms in frustration. "Carols already? _It. Is. NOVEMBER_! Why the hell would anyone want to listen to Christmas carols in November? "

Alejandro chuckled at Heather's frustration, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"So?" he smirked. "Most people- well, people other than you- are eager to embrace the Christmas season as soon as possible. Not everyone is a Scrooge like you..."

Heather frowned. "A _what_?" she scoffed, and Alejandro blinked.

"Do you mean to tell me that you have not read 'A Christmas Carol' by Charles Dickens?" he asked in disbelief, and Heather shook her head.

"Well, I've heard of it..." she shrugged nonchalantly, and Alejandro clicked his tongue slowly.

"I will have to make you read it. I read it when I was five years old- I was always an exceptional reader, and my mother used to say my reading abilities exceeded that of an adult at just age five..."

Heather elbowed him sharply to shut him up, almost accidentally knocking him into the perfume counter.

"Okay, I don't want another pathetic lecture on how great you think you are," she told him drily. "Just find the stupid decorations section already..."

The Christmas section wasn't difficult to find: it took up almost the entire top floor of the store, standing out like a beacon. Heather had, in previous years, steered clear of the whole maze of ornaments and trees for sale, and it was the first time that she had ever actually set foot in the Christmas department. Alejandro browsed through the aisles of decorations, pointing things out to an unenthusiastic Heather who responded with eye rolls, sarcastic comments or flipping her hair. A majority of people would have been aggravated, but Alejandro just found her attitude endearing.

"Can't we just get one of those bulk packs of baubles and be done with it?" Heather complained. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm actually sick of shopping."

"But this is fun, Heather," Alejandro grinned at her. "Do you know what I think we should do?"

"I don't care," Heather muttered in response, and was ignored.

"We should get personalised glass balls for the tree," Alejandro smirked, folding his arms. "We could get one made that says _Handsome Prodigy_, and the other reading _Mi amor_..."

Heather narrowed her eyes- it was bad enough that Alejandro was going to shove a tree in their home, but if he actually did get a bauble reading _Mi Amor_ for her, then she resolved to spend Christmas somewhere far away, like another continent.

"Uh, I don't think so," she snorted. "How about a bauble that says _Handsome jerk_ on it instead?"

Naturally, Alejandro had to pick up on the one complement in what she'd said and ignore the insult.

"So... You think I'm handsome, do you?" he smirked, eyes gleaming at her. Heather's face flushed.

"I- didn't-" she stumbled on her words, before settling for a groan. "UGH!"

Irritably, Heather stalked off down the endless aisles of Christmas decorations, trying to avert her face from Alejandro to hide her reddened face. Alejandro just followed her, chuckling at how flustered she was.

"Heather, you should just lighten up and enjoy the holiday," he smirked at her, before gesturing to the decorations around them. "You usually like picking out clothes and furniture, why should decorations be any different?"

"_Because_," Heather huffed, staring in disdain at the items glaring out at her. "They're just stupid! If someone said "_I like to hang glass balls and strings of plastic around my house_" people would think they were an idiot, but when they're Christmas decorations it's 'beautiful'..."

Alejandro couldn'g help laughing at this.

"Ah, _mi àngel_, you are always _muy_ entertaining," he told her, before turning and scouring the racks of decorations to find something tasteful.

"What about this?" Alejandro suggested after a moment, pointing out a large string of glittering crystal icicles. "That would look nice draped around one of the door frames, would it not?" He paused, looking at the garland. "Perhaps we could buy all white and silver decorations, and decorate our house with a snowy theme. I think it would look lovely, especially since most of our furniture is dark, and it would contrast..." He looked at Heather, who was busily scrutinising her reflection in a glass case. "Do you agree?"

"Of course not," Heather scorned, as he'd half-expected her to. "I mean, we go inside to get _out_ of the snow. Why the hell would we want to decorate our apartment to look like we're still in it?"

Alejandro rolled his eyes. "Well, what do you suggest, Heather?" he demanded. Heather, still staring into a glass case at her reflection as she applied another layer of her favourite cold-proof lipstick, shrugged nonchalantly.

"I honestly don't care," she flipped her hair one-dimensionally at her boyfriend. "You want to decorate the apartment like a doll's house? Fine. Go ahead. But don't expect me to be enthusiastic."

Alejandro leaned in closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"But I value your input," he told her silkily. "You always have a strong opinion on everything- you must have _some_ idea what you think would look good in our apartment, _Chica_."

Heather turned to face him. "I do have an opinion," she announced, and Alejandro smiled for a moment. "My opinion is that Christmas decorations are stupid. Period."

Alejandro sighed at her stubborn attitude towards the whole situation. "So, you are saying you think I should choose every single decoration we purchase for the apartment?" he clarified, and Heather nodded smugly. However, a mischievous smile that she immediately didn't like spread across Alejandro's tanned face.

"Perfect," he told her, grinning. "Then for the Christmas tree, I think we should have twelve personalised balls that read '_Heather loves Alejandro_', and another twelve that say '_Mi Amor_' on them..."

Heather blanched for a moment, before quickly whirling around to look at the decorations.

"You know, I think this ornament is actually not as ugly as the others..." she said frantically, and Alejandro smirked to himself. No matter how hard Heather tried, he would always get his own way.

* * *

After a few hours of lighthearted arguments- most of which Alejandro managed to win- the couple returned to their large apartment, carrying bags bulging full of Christmas decorations. After threatening her with ridiculous or deliberately irritating decorations a few times, Alejandro had managed to drum up a few begrduging opinions from Heather. They had eventually settled on a gold and silver colour scheme for their decorations (or, rather, Alejandro had chosen the theme and Heather had muttered that it sounded bearable) and spent the better part of the afternoon picking out ornaments, something Alejandro did happily while almost ceaseless complaints issued from her mouth.

"I can not wait until we decorate our home," Alejandro grinned at her as he stashed away their purchases in the hall cupboards. Heather wrinkled her nose.

"Ugh. _I_ can. We'll have a bunch of stupid things getting in our way all the time. It'll be annoying."

"In a few weeks, can go out and choose a proper Chrismas tree," Alejandro continued emphatically, very pointedly ignoring Heather's last comment. "It is something I have excelled at ever since I was a young- I always manage to pick the perfect tree, and I am always easily strong enough to carry it..."

"Just make sure you don't accidentally stab your overly inflated head with a pine needle," Heather retorted. Alejandro just laughed at this.

"Are you implying I'm arrogant?" He gasped, acting mock-offended. Heather shook her head.

"Of course not," she sniffed, tossing her hair. "I wasn't implying it, I was saying it straight-out."

Alejandro smirked, before pulling an irritated Heather closer, wrapping his armairtight ly around her from behind.

"You are so beautiful when you try to insult me, _señorita_," he told her enthusiastically. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." she said, though she looked away to hide her slightly flushed cheeks. "Can you let go of me, now?"

"Hmm..." Alejandro pretended to consider this, before grinning at her. "_No_." Instead of letting her go as she had requested, his arms just tightened closer around her. "You may not be looking forward to this, but I certainly am. I am definitely pleased to be spending a Christmas with you. I have big plans for ways we can celebrate this holiday, _together_..."

"Oh, God." Heather muttered, and Alejandro laughed again.

"I still do not understand what your issue is. You usually love it when I spend time and money on you..." he paused. "Speaking of which, is there any particular thing you would like to receive for Christmas?" He gave her a sly smile. "Maybe a certain _ring_ to go on your left hand..."

He was just teasing her, but Heather elbowed him in the ribs.

"There is one thing I would like for Chrsitmas," she sighed, and Alejandro raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. Heather smirked at him.

"I'd like a less annoying boyfriend." she announced, and Alejandro rolled his eyes.

"When am I _ever_ annoying?" he asked her dramatically. Heather cocked an eyebrow at him in disbelief.

"Are you seriously asking me this?" she scoffed, but a slight smile played across her lips. "Is there anything I can get you for Christmas? Like- oh, let's say, a reality check that you aren't God's gift to women?"

"I will have to decline that offer," Alejandro grinned at her. "The only thing I want is right here with me..."

"You are so sappy." Heather muttered drily. "Anyway, let's get these stupid decorations put away already. I don't want to have to see them until we put them up in a month or so-"

"A month?" Alejsndro shook his head. "No, Heather. I like to enjoy seeing my decorations for as long as I can. I want to put these up in two weeks at the most, maybe even less..."

Heather groaned loudly. She wasn't exactly sure how she was going to survive a whole two months or so of this- Alejandro's Christmas spirit was already overwhelming her.

* * *

**Eh, probably a stupid ending but whatever. :P **

**I'm admittedly on Alejandro's side in this fic; I'm a huge Christmas person and I love getting into the spirit, hence why I've bought roughly 90% of my Christmas gifts already (but hey, it means no last minute shopping...) and why I've started a Christmas fic in November.**

**Oh, and thanks for all the reviews, guys :)**


	3. November 15

**I don't really feel like updating at all right now, but there's a part of me that wants to spam people with updates.**

**Also, to the guest reviewer who has been posting reviews on a bunch of my fics asking me if I'm updating them and assuming I'm probably not going to: I am. I may have not updated them in a few weeks (or months in the case of some fics) but I'll get round to updating them eventually.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

***singing off-key, to the tune of _Oh, Chrismas Tree_***

_**Oh, Disclaimer**_

_**Oh, Disclaimer**_

_**I don't own Total Drama!**_

* * *

"Do we seriously have to watch this?" Heather complained, sinking back into the couch sullenly. Alejandro stepped out from the kitchen, handing his girlfriend a glass of wine and sitting beside her.

"Of course, Heather," he smirked. "It is a tradition for me to watch at least one version of this masterpiece in the build up before Christmas. And I am appalled that you have never truly heard this story."

Since Heather had revealed she had never read or seen '_A Christmas Carol_', Alejandro was insistent that she watch a version of it so that she could become familiar with the story. It was one of his favourites, a classic Christmas story that his mother had read to him when he was younger, and no matter how much Heather complained that she thought classic literature was stupid, he was determined to introduce her to the story.

"Seriously? I've heard the basic gist of this story," Heather informed him, as the opening titles of the movie played on their absurdly large TV screen. "There's some old guy minding his own business, and all these annoying people try and make him celebrate Chistmas." she cocked an eyebrow at Alejandro. "Come to think of it, that sounds familiar."

"_Si_, you are rather reminiscent of Ebenezer Scrooge sometimes," Alejandro teased. "Though I would hardly describe yourself as an old man, _Chica_..."

The movie began to play, and with a scowl Heather watched it. She would have preferred to be watching something that wasn't so completely stupid, but she knew that Alejandro would continue to pester her about it until she either read or watched A Christmas Carol. It seemed to be a vital part of Christmas in his opinion, though as the movie played on Heather really couldn't understand why.

"I don't get this story!" she objected, watching as Scrooge refused to donate money to charity lenders. "Why does this guy need to have a change of heart? He's way smarter than all the other characters in this!"

Alejandro chuckled slightly. "I should have known that you would sympathise with Scrooge," he smirked, and Heather rolled her eyes.

"I still don't understand why anyone would think of this guy as evil," she decided, folding her arms. "Now, that Bob guy- _he's_ the bad one in this. Look at how he's trying to cheat Scrooge into paying him on Christmas Day- what a jerk! I hope that annoying son he always whines about _does_ die..."

Alejandro couldn't help laughing; Heather's reaction to the classic story was just too amusing. She actually seemed reasonably invested in the plot and watched as the film went on, frequently complaining about the turns of events. Unlike a majority of people, Heather sided with the antagonistic nature of the character Scrooge, and was absolutely livid when the resolution of the movie came and he had a change of heart.

"_What?_" she objected furiously, throwing up her hands in disbelief. "He donated tons of money to charity and bought his loser clerk a turkey? What an idiot! Who in their right mind would do something stupid like that? Did that Charles Dickens guy have his brain removed before he wrote the end of that?"

Alejandro laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"You really did not get the message, did you?" he smirked. "The whole point was that Scrooge had a change of heart, and learnt the true meaning of Christmas..."

"That was total rubbish," Heather announced, turning up her nose haughtily. "It's even worse than that disgusting movie about a stupid miracle on some lame street! That old guy was actually a good character until some idiot screwed him up and made him _nice_. And seriously, the 'true meaning of Christmas'? What a load of b-"

"You know, you really are a far more attractive version of Ebenezer Scrooge," Alejandro interjected, grinning slyly at his girlfriend. "Maybe the three ghosts of Christmas should pay _you_ a visit..."

Heather just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, if three ghosts disturbed my beauty sleep just to try and spread some Christmas cr*p, then their haunting days would be over. I don't get why Scrooge didn't just tell them to piss off and go back to sleep."

Alejandro was finding Heather's take on the classic story hilarious; he hand't expected her to be touched by the story, but at the same time he had not imagined she would get worked up about it.

"Surely you must be able to see how much happier Scrooge was when he began to get into the spirit of Christmas?" he gave her a pointed look. "Now, if you were to do the same thing, then I am sure that you would enjoy the holiday far more..."

Heather gave him a withering look; the more he attempted to get her into the Christmas spirit, the more Heather was determined to distance herself from the festivities just to spite him.

"You know what else I think is stupid?" Heather held up the DVD box disdainfully, curling up her nose. "Why the hell this movie is called _A Christmas Carol_. That is the most stupid and cliché name ever. It should be called something better, like '_The guy who was a good character until he became nice_.'"

Alejandro shook his head with mock disapproval. "Really, Heather?" he tutted. "You would rename a classic story with such a vulgar title?"

Heather just shrugged, tossing the box carelessly aside as though it didn't even deserve to be in her hands. "Actually, I guess the title does fit. This movie is just as stupid and pointless as Christmas carols." she shuddered slightly. "They are the absolute _worst_ part of Christmas."

A sly grin curled onto Alejandro's face; the revelation that Heather seemingly hated Christmas carols had just opened up a whole range of opportunities on how to irritate and tease his girlfriend.

"You do not like Christmas carols?" he smirked at her. "So, if I were to begin singing them, it would annoy you..."

Heather's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Don't you even dare." She threatened, crossing her arms. "You sing one Christmas Carol in this apartment, Alejandro Burromuerto, and you can spend Christmas in a motel."

Ignoring her warning, however, Alejandro just grinned almost mischievously at her.

"I would not dream of singing Christmas carols, Heather," he said slowly, but the moment Heather turned away to remove the DVD from the DVD player, he began to hum softly under his breath. Heather recognised the tune and whirled around, scowling at him.

"Are you humming Joy to the World?" she snapped. Alejandro merely smirked at her.

"I may or may not be." he began humming again, and Heather glared at him; she really wished that she'd never mentioned her dislike of Christmas carols, as she was pretty sure Alejandro would now use them to torment her all winter.

"Ugh, please stop humming that!" she groaned. "It's really annoying me!"

They both knew that annoying Heather was precisely why Alejandro was humming Christmas Carols loudly, but he stopped, pretending to oblige her.

"Fine. I will not hum _that_." He deliberately emphasised the last word, and Heather gave him a suspicious look.

"Or _any_ Christmas Carols..." she added. Alejandro just smiled.

"Of course, Heather," he sighed, stretching out casually on the designer leather couch. Heather waited, and sure enough her boyfriend broke the silence by beginning to hum out another chipper tune, setting Heather's teeth in edge.

"Hey!" she snapped, glaring at him. "I thought I asked you to stop humming Christmas Carols!"

"But Heather, this one does not fall under the traditional definition of a _carol_," Alejandro said matter-of-factly. "I believe it is more of a mere Christmas _song_."

"Whatever the hell it is, you are going to STOP, now." Heather told him sharply, before shuddering as she recognised. "Ugh! Please tell me that's not _Feliz Navidad_, right?"

"As a matter of fact, it is," Alejandro grinned at Heather, who wrinkled her nose; of all Christmas carols- or songs, if Alejandro was going to be particular, she hated Feliz Navidad the most.

"Please, do not hum that," she scowled at him, and Alejandro shrugged.

"Fine. If you do not want me to _hum_ it, _Chica_..." he cleared his throat. "_Feliz Navidad, Prospero Año y Felicidad_..."

Heather gave him a truly disgusted look, clamping her hands over her ears childishly.

"Don't you dare sing that at me!" Heather yelled at Alejandro as he continued to recite the song smoothly. Alejandro just grinned, clearly amused by how much the song was irritating his girlfirned.

"_Feliz Navidad..._" He continued, before breaking off in a laugh when Heather stomped her foot, still covering her ears.

"I hate you!" Heather whined. "I'm going to bed now! You sing- or hum- any Christmas carols or songs again and you can sleep on the couch, got it?"

She flounced off, leaving Alejandro grinning at her over dramatic reaction towards the Christmas carols. He had just found a delightful new way to tease her...

* * *

The following morning, Heather was huddled up at the kitchen counter, sipping a coffee unenthusiastcially. She really wasn't a morning person, but Alejandro, whose job required getting up early, always woke her up when he left for work. Once awake, Heather found it almost impossible to go back to sleep, and would laze around in her robe for a few hours until she herself had to work. The morning after they had watched A Christmas Carol and Alejandro had discovered Heather's total loathing for any form of Christmas music, Heather was in her usual place in the kitchen, listening to the state-of-the-art-radio that sat on the counter as she ate. She liked listening to music in the morning, and was relieved to find that her preferred station wasn't playing any stupid Christmas carols, as many inevitably would be right now. However, as one of the current hits (Heather would never DREAM of listening to a song that wasn't in fashion at the time) drew to a close, the sound of the announcers' voices cut across.

_"Now, we have a song request from an anonymous listener!"_ one of them half-yelled. _"And isn't this sweet? It's a Christmas song!"_

Heather's face twisted into a scowl at the dreaded "C" word; obviously, even her favourite radio station had betrayed her and begun to play Christmas music too. She reached over to switch the radio off, but the next words that emitted from the speaker made hethe freeze.

_"The listener who requested the song said he would like to dedicate it to his "**amor**", with the message "To a certain someone who loves Christmas!"_ The radio presenter let out a false coo of adoration. _"That is so sweet! Now, without further ado, here it is: Feliz Navidad! "_

Heather dropped her coffee cup to the counter with a loud clink, hands balling into fists asher most hated song began to play on the radio. Despite what the announcer had said, this was not 'sweet'. She practically ripped the radio apart as she fumbled for the off switch, turning it off before the song could assault her ears even more. There was no doubt her boyfriend had pulled this stupid, immature stunt to try and force her into listening to a Christmas song; Alejandro probably thought he was so clever, requesting a station he knew she would listen to go play that song at a time he knew she would be listening. He was probably sitting smugly at work, his face curled into a self-satisfied smirk as he listened to the same song he had just forced on her.

When he got home, she was going to kill him.

* * *

**Probably a lame chapter, but whatever...**


	4. December 1

******Disclaimer:**

*******singing off-key to the tune of _O, Little Town of Bethlehem_***

_**O, little town of Disclaimer**_

_**I don't own total Drama**_

* * *

As Heather had threatened, Alejandro had been in huge trouble for the radio stunt he'd pulled. Or rather, trouble that lasted about two minutes; to Heather's irritation, he had somehow managed to smooth talk her into forgiveness, and though she'd childishly sulked for a good hour or so, she knew Alejandro had managed to get away with it.

The day had finally arrived when Alejandro and Heather were going to pick out the Christmas tree for their apartment. Both of them had very different perspectives on the occasion; while Alejandro grinned, eagerly thinking of how the tree would soon be standing majestically in their lounge room covered in elegant gold and silver baubles, Heather scowled out the window as they drove to the tree farm; all she could think of was how stupid the whole idea of a tree was, and how it was going to shed pine needles all over the floor.

The grey buildings of the city they lived in rolled past as they drove out, making way to a slightly more natural landscape, then finally row after row of green trees, topped with the white snow that had been falling lightly for a few weeks now and lined up in an almost military formation. Heather glared at all the trees as though they had personally offended her in some way.

"We're bringing an insect-infested, messy piece of rubbish into our house," Heather said gloomily. "Why the hell are you so excited?"

"Because, like most normal, non-Heather people, I find this exciting." he slipped out of the car, feet crunching on the thin layer of frost that coated the parking lot of the tree farm. As he usually did, Alejandro opened Heather's door with a dramatic flourish, and Heather scowled back; she hated when he did that, and was certainly not going to thank him for the gesture. It was extremely cold, and the faint wind bit at Heather, who tugged the expensive designer coat she wore more tightly around herself. As much as she actually liked the cold- it gave her an opportunity to shop for Burberry coats, Hermes scarves and prada gloves- Heather did _not_ like being in wide, open places like this where her make-up would be damaged by the wind and potential snow.

"Just pick a tree and let's go," Heather muttered. "What about... That one?"

She gestured a hand vaguely in the direction of the tree closest to them, but Alejandro clicked his tongue.

"No, Chica," he objected. "That one is far too patchy: do you see the part there with almost no branches?"

Heather squinted up at the tree, but didn't really see much of a difference between it and any other one of the trees there; in her opinion, they were all just as stupid and ugly.

"We can't get one that's too big," she told him, scanning the rows of trees. "I mean, how the hell would we carry it into the apartment?"

Though their apartment itself was extremely large, Heather was clueless as to how Alejandro imagined they would carry a monstrously large tree through the building into it. They could hardly travel in the elevator with it, and Heather was not willing to be seen carrying a Christmas tree through the upmarket apartment building they lived in, scattering pine needles all over the usually immaculate marble floor.

"We will manage, Heather," Alejandro dismissed. "It should not be too hard for someone as perfectly muscular as I am (Heather rolled her eyes at this) to carry a mere tree up a few flights of stairs. And it will be wrapped in plastic, you know, which should make it easier to carry."

He paused for a moment, before staring into the canopy of snow-sprinkled trees that stood in front of them and grinning.

"I think I see a good tree, _Chica_," he told Heather smugly, and Heather frowned, squinting into the trees. To her, they just looked like a blurr of green branches. She could barely tell where one began and another finished.

"Uh... Which one?" she cocked an eyebrow at Alejandro, who smirked in response.

"I will show you, Heather." He took off, pushing through the rows of trees to find the one he wanted. Sighing, Heather followed, before cursing loudly when theheel of her boot sunk into the thicker layers of snow, leaving a tiny round indentation in the damp substance. Alejandro turned around, before smirking at just how irritated Heather was looking.

"How am I supposed to walk in this?" she demanded, gesturing angrily to her feet, which sunk further into the snow with each step she took.

"Well, it is your own fault for wearing stilettos out to an area you knew would be snowy..." Alejandro teased her unsympathetically, and Heather gritted her teeth.

"I'm not looking at stupid trees if I can't walk without sinking about two feet into the stupid snow." Heather told him furiously. "It's going to ruin my shoes, and I just bought them?"

Alejandro chuckled; he loved just how aggravated Heather got by the most trivial first world issues.

"I can carry you, if you want," he offered her with a smirk, but Heather narrowed her eyes.

"I'd rather ruin my shoes," Heather responded drily. Alejandro shrugged, before continuing deeper into the tree farm, deliberately taking long, brisk strides so that Heather, who was hobbling along shakily in the snow, had trouble catching up. Occasionally he would throw taunting comments about hurrying up over his shoulder, making Heather growl as she struggled to keep her balance. Finally, Alejandro reached the tree that he had singled out, Heather catching up a good two minutes later and muttering under her breath about shoes and inconsiderate boyfriends.

"It is a beautiful tree, is it not, _mi ángel_?" Alejandro gestured to the plant he'd chosen. Heather blinked at it unenthusiactailly.

"I bet a bird's died in there." she said drily after a moment, and Alejandro snickered at her pessimistic comment.

"Shall we get this one, then?" he asked her. Heather shrugged stiffly.

"Yeah. Whatever." she dismissed; she honestly didn't care what tree Alejandro bought, and right now she just wanted to get the one they were near to save herself potentially walking around for hours and completely destroying her expensive boots.

"If you do not like it, I am sure that if we keep _walking_ around and looking, we will find something..." Alejandro told her slyly, deliberately emphasing the word "walking" to taunt Heather a little. She narrowed her eyes.

"No!" Heather snapped hastily at her boyfriend. "This tree is perfect! Get it!"

"Do you _love_ the tree?" Alejandro prodded her mischievously, and Heather scowled at this; she refused to love any of the commercialised Christmas trends.

"No-" she began, but Alejandro cut her off, clicking her tongue. He knew getting Heather to volunteer enthusiasm would be like getting blood out a stone, which was why he constantly resorted to deliberately tricking or cornering her into doing something festive.

"Then if you do not LOVE it, it is not perfect..." Alejsndro hedged slowly. Heather gritted her teeth.

"Fine! I love the stupid tree!" she lied, throwing up her hands dramatically. "Happy now?"

Alejandro folded his arms, leaning back smugly.

"Si, I am," he said bluntly, giving Heather a self satisfied smile that she really wanted to slap off his face right now; she was not in the mood.

"You're going to be dead if my feet get frostbite- or, _worse_, my boots are damaged." Heather threatened, and Alejandro laughed.

"You really need to re-evaluate your priorities, _niña_..." he teased her, earning himself another glare from Heather that was cold enough to rival the frosty environment they were in.

"Can we just get the stupid tree and go home?" she huffed.

This task was easier said than done; Heather had to continue standing in the snow while Alejandro sought out one of the employees of the tree farm, then attempted to show off his "expert tree cutting skills". By the time the tree was down, Heather had sunk half a foot into the snow, and the icy water was starting to seep into her boots. She was not happy about this, and made a mental note to ask Alejandro (by ask, she meant swipe his credit card when he wasn't using it- he never minded, anyway) to buy her new designer boots.

Heather had never been happier to leave somewhere than when they finally pulled out of the tree farm with their Christmas tree paid for and wrapped up tightly in a tarp to prevent any pine needles from shedding into the backseat of their car.

"You know, this is just another reason for me to hate Christmas," Heather told Alejandro drily, before slapping his hand as he reached for the radio dial as he drove. "And if you even think about putting the radio on, you're dead."

"But I thought you enjoyed listening to music, Heather," Alejandro said, a note of innocence in his voice that immediately made Heather suspicious. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You know that every station will be playing stupid Christmas carols, and after that stupid Christmas carol thing you pulled with me, I've heard enough Chrismas carols for a lifetime." Heather scowled, crossing her arms. Alejandro chuckled at this.

"_Mi àngel_, it is physically impossible for anyone to be sick of Christmas carols," he told her matter-of-factly. Heather gave him a derisive glare.

"If you play any more Christmas carols, or dedicate them to me in any way, _you_ will be the one who's sick... Or, rather, _injured_. Got that?"

"Of course," Alejandro said obediently, smirking out at the snow-dusted road he was driving along. "I understood the first twenty or so times you said it."

"Good," Heather sniffed. "Because if I hear even one note of another Christmas carol, you'll-"

"Spend Christmas in a dumpster while you burn my collection of boots on the fireplace?" Alejandro finished for her with a smirk; since the incident with the radio, Heather had used this threat (word-for-word) several times. "_Si_, I know."

"I mean it," Heather told her boyfriend, narrowing her eyes at him. "Don't look so smug. It's bad enough I have to have this stupid tree in _my_ apartment-"

"Your apartment, is it?" Alejandro laughed. "Who made the downpayment, _mi amor_? Who pays the mortgage and the bills? If you want to play that game, then I should technically call it _my_ apartment, and if it is my apartment, then I am entitled to have a Christmas tree in it if I want..."

Heather paused for a moment, trying to think of a way she could argue with this. After a few seconds, she slumped back into her seat.

"Yeah, well... _I_ picked out the couch..." she muttered pathetically. Alejandro just smirked.

* * *

"Don't put the stupid tree there!" Heather whined, as Alejandro set the Christmas tree down in the corner of the lounge room. "It blocks out the light!"

Heather didn't actually care where Alejandro put the Christmas tree, but she had made up her mind to be as difficult about it as possible, just to annoy her boyfriend; it seemed fair, since he had been annoying her as much as possible for the past few weeks about Christmas.

"It does not block the light, Heather," Alejandro argued. "For someone who allegedly does not care about this Christmas tree, you are _muy_ opinionated about where I should put it."

"It so does block the light," Heather quipped back stubbornly, folding her arms. "And I'm only 'opinionated' because I don't want that eyesore in the way all the time."

"Fine, Heather," Alejandro conceded, leaning against the arm of the couch and evaluating the tree for a moment. "Where do you believe it should go, then?"

"Well..." Heather tapped her chin with one manicured finger for a moment, feigning thought. "I do know a good place for it..." a nasty smile spread across her face. "A bonfire."

Alejandro rolled his eyes; he should have expected Heather to say something immature like that.

"Very childish, Heather," he informed her with a smirk, patting her teasingly on the head just to annoy her; it was one of Heather's pet hates, and as he'd expected she glared at him, shoving his hand away.

"Don't do that," Heather snapped. "You know I hate it. Besides, it messes up my hair."

Alejandro smirked at her irritation, before turning back to the Christmas tree.

"Well, _I_ think it looks good there," he decided. "And it will look even better when it's decorated..." he gestured to the boxes of the brand new, unopened decorations that they had picked out not long ago. Heather could see that her boyfriend was wracked with enthusiasm for pulling the trinkets and baubles out of their packaging and hanging them on the tree, but despite the minute twinge of motivation to help him that she felt, Heather resorted to sprawling out across the couch and giving Alejandro directions on where and how to put each decoration on the tree.

"That part's too crowded," she whined. "But the stupid ball thingie over there..."

"Must you describe everything as stupid, Heather?" Alejandro smirked, hanging a simple gold ball from one of the branches. "Perhaps I should get you a thesaurus for Christmas."

"_Perhaps_ you should." Heather mocked, flipping her hair habitually. "It would be something heavy to hit you over the head with every time you pissed me off."

Alejandro couldn't help laughing at this; he was actually considering buying her a thesaurus now, just as a joke gift to tease her. (He had actually already purchased a considerable amount of gifts for his girlfirned.)

Heather watched as Alejandro set up the decorations around the apartment, feigning disinterest. She hated them, she really did, but there was a tiny, buried part of her that did want to join him. Still, Heather's pride and disdain toppled that part of her, and she continued to watch Alejandro in an almost aloof manner. Far too quickly for Heather's liking, he had managed to transform the whole atmopshere of the apartment with garlands of silver and gold, elegant and expensive ornaments, and of course the large and majestic (majestic in Alejandro's opinion, though Heather took great pleasure in telling him it looked like a green toilet brush) Christmas tree.

"Doesn't this look beautiful?" Alejandro said emphatically, appraising his handiwork. Heather looked up for a moment, staring around the room.

"Hmm... No." she said simply, before looking back down at the magazine she'd been idly flicking through while Alejandro decorated their home. Her boyfriend just smirked at her nonchalance, before holding a gold bauble in front of her face. Heather scowled at it.

"I saved one for you," Alejandro informed her, and Heather rolled her eyes.

"What do you want me to do? Smash it?" she asked him drily, and Alejandro shook his head.

"No. I think you should put it on the tree, _Chica_." he smirked. Heather cocked an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Seriously?" she scoffed. "Why the hell would I want to do that?"

Alejandro leaned in closer to her, gesturing at the tree.

"Come on, _mi amor,_" He coaxed her. "You know you want to... Just put this one decoration on the tree..."

He was waving it in front of her face just to annoy her. Telling herself it was only to shut him up, Heather snatched the glass ball from his hand and stomped over to the tree, shoving it almost violently onto a branch and getting a few pine needles stuck on her hand. Alejandro grinned triumphantly.

"Happy, now?" Heather huffed, and he nodded.

"I am so proud of you! You put _a single_ Christmas decoration up!" he teased her. "Do you know what this means?"

One of Heather's perfectly shaped eyebrows arched disdainfully at him.

"That I've finally snapped?" she volunteered dully, and Alejandro shook his head.

"No..." he drew out the word dramatically, before grinning. "You are starting to get into the Christmas spirit!"

Heather shook her head frantically at this, disgusted by the whole idea.

"In your dreams." she told him angrily. The smug grin on Alejandro's face did not falter. As far as he was concerned, getting Heather to hang a single bauble was almost a miracle, and it was an indication that there may be the slightest possibility that Heather was wiling to give the holiday a chance.

* * *

**It took me way too long to update this, especially since I actually have had this chapter written in a notebook for ages and just couldn't be bothered to publish it.**

**Also, all Aleheather fans, I hope you liked what happened at the end of TDAS ;)**


	5. December 12

******Disclaimer:**

*******singing off-key to the tune of _Jingle bells_***

**_Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingle all the way!_**

**_I do not own the rights to total drama... Hey!_**

* * *

Alejandro loved going out late at night in the winter, especially in the lead up to Christmas. There was such an overwhelming festive atmosphere, one that he revelled in while his girlfriend cringed. Naturally, since it was uplifting for Alejandro. heather found it aggravating. However, with the threat of Christmas growing ever-closer, Heather consented to go late night shopping for gifts.

It was still a few weeks to Christmas, but neither wanted to get caught in the before Christmas rush of gift shopping. Alejandro had already bought bag after bag of gifts that he refused to let Heather see, but she hadn't picked up anything for him. Alejandro was the only person she was actually bothering to buy a gift for; unlike her boyfriend, who was up characteristically generous at this time of year, Heather didn't see the point in buying gifts; why spend good money on _other_ people, she reasoned, when she could spend the money on things for herself? Still, despite herself she did want to give Alejandro a gift on Christmas day, and so she agreed to go late night shopping with him.

Usually, the two did their shopping at the large enclosed mall in their area (the mall that they had bought their decorations from earlier in the year) but when it came to late night shopping, Alejandro preferred to drive out to the pedestrian mall which, even when it was not the holiday season, always held a distinct atmosphere at night. Now, since it had been snowing heavily the night before, it looked almost ridiculously festive, the lights strung up in the trees and wound around the street lights reflecting off the icy pavement.

"This is even worse than the normal mall is," Heather complained as they walked down the high street. "I'm freezing, and all these stupid twinkle lights are giving me a headache!"

Alejandro rolled his eyes. "Must you complain about everything, Heather?"

In response, Heather raised an eyebrow, giving him a look as though the answer to that question was blatantly obvious.

"I complain about things that are stupid," she sniffed, pulling her hand out of his and folding her arms. "Now, I'm going to go and buy your stupid gift, and then I want to go home."

"Alright, Heather," Alejandro smirked. "Although, whatever gift you give me will never compare to the gift you gave me earlier this year by agreeing to move in with me and therefore making my life-"

Heather narrowed her eyes at him. "If you start being annoying and 'romantic' to piss me off, then your Christmas present will be a suitcase and a change of locks."

Alejandro just grinned; he always teased Heather by saying stupid romantic things he knew she hated, and every time he did Heather would threaten to kick him out. They both knew that Heather would never actually go through with any of her threats, and Alejandro found her clear irritation cute.

"Alright, Heather," he sighed, leaning in to kiss his aggravated Girlfriend's cheek. "Phone me when you are ready."

"And then we can go back home?" Heather prompted, though Alejandro just smirked.

"Maybe." he said vaguely, and Heather's face twisted into a scowl; Alejandro's pathetic answer hinted that he did not want to go straight home after Heather had bought her gift, something that did not exactly please Heather, who hated being out after dark ini winter.

She turned and stalked back along the rows of shops, waiting until Alejandro was out of sight before entering one. After all the times he had annoyed her this year, Heather thought bitterly, he only deserved a pathetic gift- something like a single dehydrated pea, or a gift box with absolutely nothing inside. However, Heather knew that would just be acting childish, and as tempting as it was to buy him something really stupid just to spite him, Heather restrained herself and went to look at watches instead. Ever since Alejandro's watch had broke, he had been dropping blatant hints every time he passed a display of luxury watches in a jeweller's window. No matter how many times her boyfriend admired them, Heather was not about to fork out eighty thousand dollars for a genuine gold rolex (not everyone was as rich as the ridiculously wealthy Burromuerto family) but after going to a few jewellery stores she found a watch similar to the ones Alejandro had been pointing out to her, though it was significantly cheaper (by about 76 thousand dollars less.)

"Is this for your boyfriend?" the girl behind the counter probed Heather as she packaged the watch. "How cute! You two should get matching ones!"

Heather shuddered; the idea of her and Alejandro getting matching watches like a pair of sad romantic losers was absolutely repulsive in her opinion.

"No thanks," she said drily, and the woman shrugged.

"Would you like me to gift wrap the watch?" she offered, and Heather nodded. She despised wrapping gifts; the tape damaged her nail varnish, the wrapping paper cut her fingers and she had never been able to make a gift look neat, no matter how hard she tried. It was also a far too domestic and... _Christmassy_ task for Heather's liking, and she much preferred having someone else do it for her. When the box containing the watch had been wrapped in nondescript gold paper, the girl handed it to Heather with a strange, cheery smile.

"Have a great Christmas!" she told her, and Heather curled her lip in disgust.

"Christmas sucks," she said dully, turning on her heel and stalking out the shop, leaving the girl at the counter a little confused at her melancholy parting words.

* * *

Despite Heather making it very clear that she wanted to go home after buying Alejandro's gift, her boyfriend insisted that they get a drink before they returned home. They ended up in a café that was a lot more cozy and festive than the arty and expensive café's Heather liked to get drinks at, and Alejandro ordered hot chocolate for the both of them before Heather could even look at the menu.

"But I wanted coffee!" she complained as they sat down in a pair of armchairs. "And I don't even think you like hot chocolate! Aren't you the one always whining about how things like chocolate are bad for you?"

"_Si_," Alejandro said simply. "But it is traditional to drink hot chocolate at least once in winter. I remember when I was young, and my dear _Mami_ used to make hot cocoa for my brothers and I on Christmas eve..."

Heather frowned slightly at this; she couldn't help feeling repressed jealousy every time Alejandro mentioned how loving and wonderful his mother had been. It wasn't that she was jealous of Alejandro's affection for his mother, as some girlfriends would be, but rather that she was jealous that he had grown up with a caring (well, all caring except for his brother José) family, one that was so different to the innattentive parents that had brought her up. Still, Heather brushed the feeling off, instead giving the waitress a superior look as she set down their drinks. Heather took a sip.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm drinking hot chocolate like a five year old," she muttered disdainfully, though she secretly found the beverage delicious. After a few moments, she noticed that Alejandro was smirking at her, looking almost as though he was trying to hold in laughter. Heather narrowed her eyes.

"What?" she snapped, and Alejandro shook his head.

"Nothing, _mi àngel_..." he dismissed. Heather rolled her eyes, turning her head away from him in irritation before yelping when her reflection in the café window greeted her.

"Are you serious?" she yelled, causing several heads to turn in her and Alejandro's direction. Alejandro began chuckling, while Heather frantically rubbed her upper lip with her napkin; he had evidentally been trying not to laugh earlier because Heather had a very embarrassing ring of chocolate surrounding her lips from when she'd sipped her beverage.

"Why didn't you tell me I had a chocolate moustache?" Heather groaned, still rubbing around her mouth. Alejandro grinned at her.

"It was funnier to see how long you would go before noticing it," he informed her, and Heather scowled back.

"You are such a bad boyfriend!" she accused him, folding her arms. "And after I just bought you a really great Christmas gift..."

Alejandro's grin widened at the mention of his Christmas present.

"May I see it?" His hand moved teasingly towards Heather's purse where she'd hidden the gift, but she snatched it away, slapping his hand.

"What are you, five years old?" Heather chided him, rolling her eyes again. "Can't you wait until Christmas to open your gift?"

"I can, but I do not necessarily want to," Alejandro retorted, eyes gleaming with amusement as he leaned back in his chair. "Whatever it is, I am sure it will be perfect. After all, _you_ bought it..."

Heather blushed slightly, pathetically hiding her face behind her cup of hot chocolate.

"I cannot wait until I present you with your gifts on Christmas day," Alejandro told her, and Heather raised an eyebrow.

"If there is anything heart shaped, then you're dead." she warned him, and a sky grin crept onto his face.

"You'll see..." he teased her, and Heather cringed.

"Great," she muttered sarcastically, gulping another mouthful of hot chocolate; despite her reluctance to have the drink earlier, she had to admit that drinking something warm in a heated café when it was below freezing outside was nice. There were a few moments ofi silence from them- in which Heather noticed with a scowl that instrumental Christmas carols were being piped through the café- before Alejandro turned and stared out the window.

"It is _muy_ beautiful out there," he remarked, and Heather glanced out the window. The view from the window was, though she would never admit it, pretty; twinkle lights shone illuminated the streets, and a light snowfall had begun. The slightly frosted glass on the window of the café made everything look almost surreal, and despite herself Heather couldn't help agreeing with Alejandro.

"It is kind of beau..." she began, but cleared her throat when she realised Alejandro was listening.

"I mean, it's stupid." she sniffed, tossing her hair. "Let's just finish our drinks and go home."

Alejandro couldn't help grinning to himself; Heather's little slip was just another reason to believe that she was a closeted Christmas fan, and with enough pushing from him she would eventually give in and enjoy the occasion.

"If it is snowing, perhaps we should make snowmen tomorrow?" he suggested, and Heather snorted loudly.

"No way!" she sniffed. "Snow men are lame and childish! Besides..." she shot him an accusing look. "You would just spend two hours making a snow man that looks like you, wouldn't you?"

"Of course," Alejandro grinned shamelessly. Heather was actually right; every time in the past that he had made a snowman, he hadn't bothered with the typical blobby snowman with twig arms and had created one that looked just like himself. "You know me so well, _Chica_! Why create an ordinary snow man when I could create a snow prodigy?"

Heather shook her head in disbelief.

"You are ridiculous some times," she told him drily, and he laughed.

"And you love it," Alejandro smirked. Heather rolled her eyes at him; sometimes, she really questioned why she was dating someone like Alejandro.

* * *

**So I have two chapters of this left. My next update will be a little late because I'm going on vacation for a week and even though I'm going to try and post a couple of fics that I've already got in my document manager which I need to post on specific days, I won't have time to type up the next couple of chapters. Hopefully, the next one will be up by the 23rd, and the last chapter of this will be up on Christmas Day :)**

**Until then, have great holidays :)**


End file.
